Dark Elf
by AlecNight
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Ron and Weasley!bashing. Abuse. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].
1. Blackness

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. The Golden Boy will now free himself from those who wish to control him. He will no longer be a pawn, but will now become a terror. May the gods have mercy on his enemies. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Ron and Weasley!bashing. Abuse. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].

 **I enjoy reviews and suggestions. There will be gay relationship later.**

J. K. Rowling is the goddess and owns everything. I am simply singing my own story

…

 **Blackness**

Harry Potter is nearly fifteen. He was nearly killed at the end of the previous school year. Forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, he was transported, along with fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, a graveyard. The Dark Lord Voldemort ordered Peter Pettigrew to kill Diggory, as he was deemed the spare. After Harry was restrained, his blood was used in a dark ritual which returned Voldemort to a human body, even if it was distinctly snake looking in a way. Now Voldemort is back, most likely regaining his power and consolidating his forces. And where is Harry? Why, he is laying on the tiny bed in the nearly empty room in the house full of people that hate him.

He is laying own his stomach, as his back is still painful from the beating that his uncle had given him earlier that night. He was severely beaten, but the back was the worst, as his uncle had repeatedly struck him with belt, making sure that the buckle landed. Now he was locked in the room again, and again, without food.

This summer had been the worst yet. More work, less food, more yelling, and worse beatings. It was made even worse as none of his supposed friends had sent him any letters. He would have tried to send them letters, unfortunately, after one of the rougher nights a few weeks' prior, his uncle had gotten enraged at the sound of Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl and best companion, and had grabbed her by the neck and killed her. Since that night, Harry had started to go downhill.

His life had always been hard, from the abuse he suffered from the age of three to the dangers that he had faced every year in the wizarding world. He thought of himself as tough, like he could handle anything, and in truth he could, until he lost her. Losing Hedwig had been the turning point. Now he was in a deep depression. He would have barely eaten, if he was constantly being very nearly starved. He stopped being afraid of beatings, stopped crying out, stopped crying. He was just waiting for death to take him.

He would have appreciated Death to be a little quicker about taking him. Every day that he remained alive, it was new abuse. Near the beginning of the summer another kind of abuse had started, his cousin's abuse. Normally his cousin would just beat him up, but now he had taken to an even worse kind. Rape. The first time had been bad, his cousin was not gentle. When he had woken up in the morning, his butt was hurting and there was a profuse amount of blood between his legs. After that, it actually got worse. Every night his cousin would enter his room. He would gag him so as not to make any noise, and then he would forcefully enter him. He started choking him, never enough to make him pass out, but enough that it was extremely painful. Large bruises blossomed over his throat. He also started punching him during the act, and would kick him after, spitting on him before he left. That night was even worse, as some of his cousin's friends had been over and had joined in. His cousin told him it was his birthday present.

Nearing midnight, Harry is deep asleep. Usually on this night, he would be awake, waiting until midnight came around and it was his birthday. But he didn't care anymore. So what was the point of staying awake. Three hours after midnight, Harry is awoken by a weird sensation in his chest. It feels like fire, and yet also feels like ice. It doesn't feel like he's burning or freezing, but a comfortable numbness. It starts to spread out, until it encompassed his entire body. Tingles started to be felt along his entire body. He painfully sat up, but could not stay up. He fell onto his back and was going to cry out, but his throat wouldn't cooperate. He looked down and noticed that a blackness had encompassed his entire body. The blackness was denser than any fog, denser than the blackness of a dementor, and it was spreading from his chest.

As he watched, the blackness creeped up his body. It was terrifying and captivating all at the same time. He watched as it slid down his throat. It felt like the fire and ice from before, and he could still breath, if only barely. It continued up his face and covered his eyes. After that he didn't see anything else. Hours went by, and all he knew was darkness. No light, no sound, no sensation of any kind, not even smell or taste.

After what seemed like an eternity, light started to come back to him. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. His glasses weren't on, and yet he could see perfectly clear, better than clear. He could see so much detail. He could see the dust motes and the texture of the ceiling. He saw the smudges on the window and the cracks in the walls. His hearing was better too. He could hear is uncle and cousin snoring, his aunt breathing. His sense of smell was magnified as well. He could smell the dinner from the night before, the grass outside, even the ozone of the approaching storm.

He also noticed that he no longer hurt. All of the pain was gone. He sat up and lifted up his shirt. All of the marks from over the years had disappeared.

As he was looking he noticed that his body seemed a little different. He noticed that his fingers seemed to be longer and thinner, the nails pointy. His skin seemed paler and completely unblemished, not even freckles remained. He looked to his feet, they seemed thinner as well.

He got up and quietly went to the bathroom. After closing the door, he went to turn on the light but noticed that he could see clearly, although everything seemed slightly purple. He flipped the light switch and flinched. He had been expecting the light to hurt his eyes, but they seemed to have instantly adjusted. Now looking in the mirror, he noticed many more changes.

His face was different, the cheekbones were higher and sharp. His lips were slightly fuller. His nose was straight and sharp. His hair was no longer a wild mess, but instead was smooth and fell below his shoulders. He finally noticed his ears. Tentatively lifting his hands, he felt them to make sure that they were real. His ears were pointy, almost like the ears of an elf.

After marveling over his new face, he turned his attention to the rest of his body. He removed his shirt and shorts and noticed that, while he was still slim, he was no longer skeletal looking. He seemed to have been transformed. His chest was smooth with defined pecs. His abdomen had eight pairs of bumps. His thighs were bigger, but no overly so, and his legs were muscled. His arms were muscled as well, and like the rest of his body, were still slim. His entire body was lithe muscle, completely toned with no sight of fat anywhere. It was also completely smooth other than his head, eyebrows, and a dark trail from his belly button to his pelvic area.

 _Gonna stare the day away?_

Harry jerked his head around in alarm. He looked for where that voice came from, but saw only the inside of the bathroom. "Who…who's there?" His voice is a little shaky, but also smoother, as well as the perfect depth to sound masculine, but still soft.

 _I'm in your bedroom, you silly little boy._ The voice spoke with a hint of annoyance.

Harry quickly redressed and then crept back into the bedroom. After he quietly closed the door he looked around. Gasping in amazement, he noticed a black bird. The bird was regal looking and vaguely familiar. While it was mostly black, the eyes were a bright fuchsia, and there were purple feathers throughout. "Who are you? What are you?"

 _My name his Hecate, and I am a phoenix._

"Hecate? Like the Greek goddess of death? And your black."

The phoenix's voice drawled in his head, _wonderful deduction. I am a black phoenix. And yes, like the goddess of death._

"O...ok. Why are you here?"

 _I'm here for you. And before you ask 'why me,' I'll tell you._ The phoenix spoke with obvious annoyance. _You obtained your inheritance. Unlike most wizards and witches, you gained yours at fifteen. This is the age when all dark elf children obtain theirs. And before you ask, yes, you are a dark elf. Unlike those house elves that are joyful at being enslaved, dark elves are independent. They are also much more powerful. You may have noticed that your body and senses are different. That is due to your magic reshaping your body into a superior one. Your magic heightens your senses, heightens your strength and speed. Your magic is even greater than it was. Furthermore, you no longer have need of a stick to focus your magic. Your mind is greater now, and thus your focus is greater._

Harry absorbed what the phoenix said, slightly overwhelmed. It was good new though. "Ok, I get all of that, but I'm still a little confused on why you are here. Did you come here just to tell me all of that?"

He noticed that the phoenix looked even more annoyed now, and it seemed as if it was actually sneering. _I did not come to just tell you that. I am a bloody black phoenix, not a stupid messenger owl. I am here because I am to be your familiar, your bonded. Our bond will be even greater than the one that you had with that white owl._ At this the phoenix looked out the window and a strange emotion crossed its face. _I am sorry about her death. You loved her and she loved you._

Harry was surprised at this. The phoenix had been quite condescending up to that point. And now it was expressing empathy. "Err, thanks. Her name was Hedwig, and she was my first and best friend."

The phoenix turned back to stare at him. _Would you like to get some revenge?_

Shocked, Harry mutters, "Revenge? But aren't phoenixes supposed to be good?"

The phoenix started trilling. _Hahaha no young one. Regular phoenixes are attracted to light magic, and are light in attitude. Black phoenixes on the other hand can be quite dark._ At this the phoenix got an evil gleam in her eye. _Do not worry little one, dark does not mean evil. Your people see dark as bad, when dark simply means more vicious. A dark creature can do good, and a light wizard can be evil. It is the intentions that matter, as well as the actions. Even more, magic is neither light nor dark, simply magic. Those dark spells are more powerful and harder to control and block, while the lighter ones are weak. That is what light and dark are._

The boy seemed to ponder this. He had always found it odd that magic, which as far as anyone knew, was not sentient, and therefore could not be good or evil. And as his father's friend, Remus, demonstrated, dark creatures could still be good people. This did not, however, answer the revenge question. "You still talked about revenge."

 _Yes, revenge. You don't have to kill, or even hurt, those people. You can make them suffer though._

Intrigued by this idea, he thought about the ways to hurt them without hurting them. "How would I go about it?"

 _There is a spell, or rather curse, that would do the trick._ Kakotychía. _It is a curse more ancient than most you have ever heard of. Those you know are Latin, while this is Greek. It translates to 'bad luck,' which exactly what they will get. It is a far worse punishment than most they could receive. It is also the perfect curse for a dark elf and his black phoenix. It does not harm, but simply hinders, though it does hinder greatly._

With a dark gleam in his eyes he nods. "Ok, how do I do it? Do I simply say the incantation?"

 _Yes, but first let us properly bond. Once that is done, I can guide you through the magic. It is quite the powerful curse, and will become a part of their very being. No matter what they do or where they go, it will remain, and only you will be able to remove it._

"How do we bond?"

 _Open your mind and magic to me. I will do the same. They will touch each other and mix slightly. After, our bond will be stronger than any other._

Harry worked to clear his mind, focusing on calming and letting it and his magic reach out. When it connected with the phoenixes, he felt a sensation, almost like being enveloped in a loving embrace. _Good. Now we are connected until death, though we are both extremely hard to kill. Now I will guide you to casting the curse. First focus on letting your magic find the three you wish to cause despair._

Harry again focused on letting his magic out. Gently he pushed it until it enveloped the three Dursleys. " _Kakotychía._ " He felt a darkness spread from him. It spread from his heart and mind and infected the three humans. And then he felt it settle.

 _Good. It is complete. Now their lives will suffer. They will not be harmed or hurt. They will have shelter and food. But luxuries will disappear, and they will become despondent._

"Good. Now how about we leave. I never want to see this place again."

 _Once you gather your belongings, we can leave. And may the world fear us._


	2. Dark Revalations

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. The Golden Boy will now free himself from those who wish to control him. He will no longer be a pawn, but will now become a terror. May the gods have mercy on his enemies. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Weasley!bashing. Abuse. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].

 **I enjoy reviews and suggestions. There will be gay relationship later.**

J. K. Rowling is the goddess and owns everything. I am simply singing my own story

…

Dark Revelation

Hecate and Harry flashed into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. _Now Harry, you should get a room and I will meet you there._ With that, she flew into the sky.

Harry walked in and asked Tom, the barkeep, for a room, he just had to pay the tab at the end. Once he got into his room Hecate flashed in. "Do you always have to appear in a ball of black fire?"

 _Not always, but when the window is closed and I don't wish for people to see me, then yes, I appear in a ball of black fire,_ she said sharply. _Now, we should probably go over a few other things. You may have noticed that your nails are sharp. With them, you can slash through even metal as if it was butter._

Harry looked down at his fingernails. They were definitely sharp, but through metal? Probably some more of his magic at work. Either way, it would be a useful weapon if need be. As he was thinking about the changes, he decided to get one more look at himself. He had been interrupted earlier. When he gazed in the mirror, he noticed two things that shocked him. One, his eyes were now an even brighter green, almost radiant. Before they looked like emeralds. Now they looked like the Avada curse.

He also noticed that his scar was missing. He reached up, thinking that maybe he could still feel it. It was just smooth skin. Nothing. "What happened to my scar?"

 _Why? Did you like that mark on your forehead?_

"Well no, but I'm just curious. I thought curse scars couldn't be healed."

 _Curse scars can't be healed by most magic. Dark elves are an exception, along with black phoenixes. Curse scars don't usually heal because there is still dark magic. However, our two kinds are imbued with that kind of magic. The scar healed because the magic that kept it there was absorbed into your being, along with the soul fragment._

Turning around with shock on his face. "Soul fragment! What the bloody hell is that!"

 _No need to shout. And it is exactly what it sounds like, a piece of a soul. I believe it was a piece of that dark wizard that attacked you. I believe the wizards call it a horcrux, a piece of a person's soul that keeps them bound to this plane of existence. With your transformation, the dark magic and the soul were absorbed, and any power was added to yours._

"Huh. Well that might explain how the bastard is still alive." Walking to the bed and sitting down. "So how do you know all of this stuff. I mean you're a creature, how do you know about wizard magic like you do, no offense."

 _None taken. It is after all a legitimate question. The answer is that I have been around for a long time. I have seen the rise and fall of hundreds of empires. A thousand battles. As a black phoenix, I feed my power from sorrow, pain, hate, suffering, and destruction._

"Wouldn't that make you tempted to cause all of that. Like you said, actions determine evil. If you gain power from those things, wouldn't you try to cause them to happen in order to gain more power, thereby making you evil?"

 _Some think that one would. However, that conclusion is reached by overlooking one very obvious and dark truth. Humans, and really any lifeform, can cause those things. I have no reason to act, when the creatures of the world act for me. Even if I worked to stop the pain of the world, there would always be more. I will never go hungry until the last of life dies, and at that point, there would be no reason for me to continue living._

Pondering Hecate's words, he realized that it was the truth. There is always pain being caused, whether from Voldemort, muggles, or even creatures, both magical and mundane. If she fed from pain, then the simple act of a wolf killing a deer for food would also feed her. She really did have no reason to cause it.

But now another question came to mind. "If you feed your power from pain, then does that mean that I do to?"

 _No. Only a black phoenix can feed off of pain. But through me, your power will also increase, though not nearly as much. My power does not grow without limit, it's just that I will never starve._ They sat for a few moments. Harry thinking about the change in his life, and his new friend. _Now enough with this. We should go to that bank so you can claim whatever inheritances are waiting for you._

"Inheritance? But I'm only fifteen," Harry asks incredulously.

 _Remember, by dark elf standards, you are an adult. The goblins will follow whichever comes first._ The phoenix looks at him as though he should have realized this.

"Oh. Ok, well then let's go." With that, he heads out and towards the bank.

Once in the bank, with Hecate on his shoulder disguised as a black owl, to her monumental displeasure, Harry walks up to one of the counters. He is amazed that he can see over now. He realizes that he must have also grown with his transformation. "Good day. I was hoping to see someone about my inheritance."

The goblin gives him a look and calls over another goblin. "Griphook will take you."

As three walk into the balk, Harry comments, "Griphook, I remember you from my first time here. I hope that you have been doing well."

The goblin momentarily pauses and looks up at the wizard. The goblin is surprised at the pleasantry of the wizard. Not every day that one of them isn't sneering or looking at goblins as if they are inferior. "I have been well. I must say, you are very intriguing. Not many of your kind would be so, kind, to a goblin."

Harry snorts. "That is putting it mildly. Wizards and witches seem to usually have a stick up their arse. Honestly, why can't people just be nice?" This surprises the goblin, though not as much as others would expect. After all, he has dealt with this one before. "Though, to be honest, I don't know if I really am one of them anymore."

The goblin turns his head, but continues to walk. "What do you mean?"

"I came into a creature inheritance. Apparently I am a dark elf now, though I don't know what that means for me in the wizarding world. With this I certainly trust goblins more."

Again, Griphook is surprised. Trust goblins. That in and of itself is an enigma. Even more so is trusting goblins over wizards and witches. Trusting another race before one's own. "If what you say is true, then you are unfortunately wise in not trusting them." Those humans do after all have a reputation of discrimination against creatures. Creatures classified as 'dark' more so. "You may try to purchase some books on dark elves. May give you some insight."

"Good idea, though I doubt they would have anything worthwhile at Flourish and Blotts."

"No. You would have a better chance in the bookstore down Knockturn Alley." Seeing that the boy blanched at this idea, the goblin continued, "No need to worry, after all, you are a dark creature yourself, are you not. And a powerful one at that. Dark elves are feared above most, even dragons."

The boy looks curiously at the goblin. "Even dragons? Why?"

The goblin gives a chuckle. "I must remember that you know near to nothing of your kind. Dark elves can manipulate chaos magic. It's the magic that gives power to the so called dark arts. It's powerful, yet hard to control. Dark elves have almost complete control over it. That is why they are feared. Even dragons still use ordered, or light, magic."

Harry now has more information, as well as a need to go into Knockturn Alley. _Hecate, can you tell me about this._

The phoenix in disguise turns her head at the boy. _What he says is true, chaos magic is quite formidable, and dark elves control it expertly. It is the magic that courses through you. It is the reason that the curse scar and soul fragment were absorbed. Most creatures use ordered magic, and ordered magic cannot dissipate chaos magic once is takes root, such as in the form of a curse scar._

 _Does that mean that I will be hindered in the use of ordered magic then?_ This would after all cause quite the problem, as light magic is all that is truly accepted at Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain.

 _Do not fret. Ordered magic will not be a problem. Order naturally descends into chaos. I believe that is one of the Laws of Thermodynamics that the so called muggles have discovered. You are able to easily use light magic with no consequences. The reason that most creatures are negatively affected by chaos magic is because their ordered magic cannot easily assimilate or dissipate it. It is like putting ink into a bowl and trying to use water to dispel it, it will remain inky. The ink remains. But if you put water into a bowl and pour ink into it, the entire bowl will become inky._ This insinuates that Harry would be quite difficult to truly harm. His natural magic would rip apart light magic until it became dark.

Finally arriving at an office in the back, Griphook opens the door and allows Harry to step in. Inside is another goblin, the nameplate says 'Ragnok, Director of Gringotts British Branch.' Once Griphook has closed the door, the goblin speaks. "Good day Mr. Potter. I understand that you are here in reference to supposed inheritances."

"Yes, that is right. This morning I seem to have come into my inheritance. I was informed that at the age of fifteen, a dark elf is in the major." This peaks the goblin's interest.

"Dark elf? Why that is interesting." He looks at Harry as though he is a beautiful diamond. "If that is correct, then I will need a drop of blood. With it, I can verify your claim of majority, and determine any inheritances that you are entitled to." Harry uses one of his nails to pierce is index finger. "Now you just drop it at the top of this parchment and everything that you are entitled to will appear." The goblin slightly chortles. "This method saves much time, and for that we actually thank your mother."

Harry looks up in surprise. "My..my mother?"

"Yes your mother" he says with slight fondness. "Your mother was a wonderful witch, and an even more wonderful person. She is one the few humans to ever be considered a friend by goblins. She introduced us to many ideas from the muggle world, and even helped us create charms to utilize the ideas. The goblin nation will forever miss her." He has a slightly despondent look, well despondent for a goblin.

"Now please. The parchment." He indicates with a claw. Harry presses his bloody finger to the top of the parchment in the middle. As he pulls his hand back he sees the blood swirling out and letters and lines forming from it. The goblin turns the parchment around and looks up in surprise. "It seems you are quite special." At this Harry groans. "You truly are in your majority. With it, you are now entitled to the Potter fortune. We have a will here to be read."

"A will?"

"Yes. Your parents stipulated that the will be read in the event of their death. It was sealed by your magical guardian."

Confusedly, he asks, "My magical guardian? I've never heard of that."

Ragnok reels back in shock. "Nobody told you? Headmaster Dumbledore is your magical guardian."

"Dumbledore? He never told me any of this." He is quite confused at this. Why would Dumbledore not tell him? And what does it mean for him to be his magical guardian?

With slight annoyance, Ragnok sneers, "Yes. He made himself your magical guardian, and then proceeded to seal your parents' will. He has also been looking after your property." Ragnok is looking almost murderous now. "Let us read the will. Perhaps it will clear somethings up." From a drawer he pulls a scroll out and breaks the seal. He then waves his hand over it and it unfolds and a voice begins to speak.

 _The Last Will and Testament of_

 _Lord James Fleamont Potter_

 _and_

 _Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans_

 _I, Lord James Fleamont Potter, and I, Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans, do hereby, with sound mind and body, bequeath the following:_

 _To Sirius Orion Remus, we leave with partial guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter. Take care of him Siri, we are counting on you. Teach him the ways of the marauders. In addition, we leave you with five million galleons and Potter Mansion in Wales, the mansion is to pass onto Harry when he comes of age._

 _To Minerva Genevieve McGonagall, we leave with partial guardianship of our son Harry James Potter. Please care for our son. We hope that you will instill discipline in him while Siri will instill fun. We also leave you with five million galleons._

 _To Remus John Lupin, we leave five million galleons. Remy, please take care of yourself and always remember that you are one of the kindest most benevolent people we have ever had the pleasure of knowing. We wish for you to see who you really are, the person that we have always seen, and not the disease that afflicts you. We also wish for you to help care for Harry. We would have made you a partial guardian as well, but the damn Ministry is useless._

 _To Filius Flitwick, we leave one million galleons. In addition, we leave the trunk in our vault with your name on it. It contains all of Lily's charms research. My you remain the same kind hearted professor that Lily always adored._

 _To Severus Tobias Snape, we leave you with two million galleons. Snape, James here. I wish to express my deepest apologies for all of the suffering that my friends and I ever inflicted upon you in school. We were mean hearted children. Sev, Lily here. I wish for you to know that I forgive you for that day. I have always loved you, and forever will. You were more than my first and bestest friend, you were my brother. I hope you can help look after Harry. He will need you. I also leave you the trunk in the vault with your name on it. It contains all of my potions research. I love you._

 _To our son, Harry James Potter, we leave the entirety of the Potter fortune and property. We wish that we could see you grow into the man you become. When you come of age, we wish for you to hear this will, so you can know that we loved you with all of our hearts. Stand up for what is right. Help those who need or ask. Remember to have fun. Find someone you love and who makes you happy, and hold onto them will all of your might. And remember Harry, muggles are much smarter than most in the Wizarding World believe. It may be of benefit to adapt some of their ideas to your needs._

 _To Dumbledore, we leave nothing. You are a manipulative, old bastard. We both hope that you suffer for your crimes._

 _To Pettigrew, we leave two sickles. Now you can pay the ferry man._

 _Finally, for all those present, including the Head of the DMLE and the Auror Department. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, not Sirius Black. If we do perish at the hands of Voldemort, know that it was he that sold us out. Under no circumstance, is Harry to be placed in Dumbledore's care, nor that of Petunia Dursley nee Evans. Petunia is a vindictive and spiteful woman. She and her husband will undoubtedly abuse Harry._

To say that Harry was shocked would have been and understatement. _Sirius and McGonagall were supposed to raise me? Dumbledore that bastard! I'm going to kill him!_

 _In time little one._ Hecate soothed. _In time._

"Ragnok, would you be able to tell me what Dumbledore has been doing with my inheritance?" Harry says this with hatred in his eyes, eyes that show the future of one headmaster.

The goblin clears his throat. "Yes we can. We will also move to rectify any damage that he has caused. I am terribly sorry that we allowed this atrocity to happen." He shuffles some papers around. "Before we get to the matter of that wizard's betrayal," he spits, "let us continue on with the rest of your inheritances." Looking down at the paper, "It seems that you are also entitled to the title of Slytherin. Seems that with Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, being a bastard, he is unable to claim the inheritance."

Harry raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Isn't that interesting. I do believe that this might be useful later on" he says with a maniacal grin.

Ragnok continues, "You have also inherited various fortunes from wizarding lines that have died out. They were left to the child that defeated Voldemort. You seem to also be entitled to a dark elf inheritance. The House of Noxii. Appears that their blood ran dormant in your mother's family."

"My mother. But I thought she was a muggleborn."

"She was indeed a muggleborn, however that does not exclude magical blood, it simply means that it was highly diluted and or dormant." Harry nods in understanding. "Now to collect the Noxii inheritance, you will need to go to the Scandinavian Branch. That is where the vaults are located."

"Scandinavia? How would I get there?"

"No worries. Simply return to this bank and we can give you a portkey. You simply need to schedule an appointment."

"Ok, thank you sir."

"Now onto the rings." Two boxes are placed in front of Harry. "These contain the Potter and Slytherin signet rings. With them, people will know that you are the Lord of both. Your title will be Lord Potter-Slytherin. You will also be entitled to the domain of Slytherin. That includes his personal chambers, the Slytherin dungeons, which will allow you to make any changes within, and the Chamber of Secrets, though as to that you will need to locate yourself."

"Oh no worries. I already know where the chamber is. I am curious as to how it will go over with me being in Gryffindor and all."

"There is another stipulation. If the heir is currently enrolled at Hogwarts, and is not entitled to the inheritance of one of the other Houses, then said heir is to be relocated to Slytherin, assuming that they are not already."

Harry visibly blanches. "I... I'm a Slytherin now?" he says with incredulity.

 _Little one,_ Hecate voices, _this may in fact be a good thing. You are after a dark elf now. What better place than the house of dark arts?_

He calms slightly, "I guess you're right Hecate. Really, it is a little ironic. The hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. I guess better late than never" he lightly chuckles. "Sir, is there anything else?"

"No. You simply need to place both rings onto your right ring finger. They will become invisible unless you wish to show someone. Furthermore, no one will be able to steal them from you, they would simply reappear on your hand."

Taking both rings, Harry places them both on, and like was said, they disappeared. "Ok, now about the finances."

"That will be taken care of by another goblin. The goblin will be made in charge of all of the finances of your estate. They will invest as you see fit. Furthermore, they will receive a small percentage from the gains from said investments, which will thus encourage them to maximize your gains."

Tilting his head, "Could I choose the goblin?"

Arcing an eyebrow, "You could."

"Ok. I'd like to choose Griphook. He is a goblin that I already have a positive acquaintance with" he declares.

"As you wish. I will have him escort you to his new office so that he may take you over your finances."

Within a couple minutes, Griphook returned and lead Harry and Hecate to an office just down the hall. The office was slightly smaller than the director's, but still comfortable.

"I am honored with being appointed as overseer of your estate, Lord Potter-Slytherin" Griphook says as he takes his seat. "I will do all that I can to ensure that your vaults overflow with gold."

"Thank you, and I'd be pleased if you would call me Harry" he says with a grin.

With a smile, Griphook agrees, "As you wish, Harry. I would be delighted if you would return the kindness and call me Griphook."

"My pleasure, Griphook" spoken pleasantly. "Now onto my finances. I was informed that Dumbledore has been taking some, let's say liberties, with my estate. Might I know the damage and how it may be rectified."

"Certainly. It seems that he set up an automatic transfer into a few accounts. The equivalent of five thousand pounds monthly to one Vernon Dursley…"

Enraged, Harry shouts, "He what! That fucking bastard! He paid them and yet they still abused me! Going on and on about how I was stealing their money with my need for food. Fucking bastards."

Seething, Hecate speaks, _He may have been paying them to abuse you. It would make you vulnerable to his manipulations. Coming from an abusive home, you would naturally gravitate to his benevolent charm._

"I do believe you may be right" Harry replies sharply, "being abused, I would naturally believe his affectionate bullshit." With a deep sigh, he continues, "What are the other accounts?"

Noticing the fury of both Harry and the owl, Griphook cautiously says, "There is also his personal vault, into which ten thousand galleons were deposited monthly," Harry snorts, "and one thousand galleons monthly to the Weasley vault."

At this, Harry's eyes close to slits and, with a hard tone, speaks, "Weasley? Those bastards have been stealing from me as well?" His magic sparks around him.

Griphook gulps, "Y…yes. There is also a…a marriage contract. You and their daughter."

Harry is now beyond furious. Softly he says, "I'm going to make those bastards pay." He snorts again. "Now it makes sense why they were using the muggle entrance for the platform. I was supposed to see them, that way they could place themselves as close friends and spy on me."

 _I do believe that you are right,_ Hecate says with an icy tone, _do not worry, we will have your revenge. Though, you should confront them so I may tell who is lying. Perhaps not all are worms._

"I have a feeling that the twins are the only ones. Ron has always been jealous and Ginny has always been clingy. Maybe Bill and Charlie as well, seeing how they weren't around, though they aren't exactly close. I might still talk with them. If they are innocent, then I will ensure that they do not suffer as their family will."

"A wise choice, Harry" Griphook says, finally finding his voice. "That does seem to be all the activity. If you wish, I can set in motion the retrieval of your stolen funds. It might please you if it bankrupts any of those involved."

Harry agrees, "That would be acceptable. I do hope it ruins the Dursleys and the Weasleys. Perhaps I can sue Dumbledore as well, considering the emotional damage that I suffered due to his actions. I should also contact the others mentioned in my parents will. They may be interested in suing him as well, seeing how they were denied money and such." With an evil smirk, he says, "I would so enjoy his ruin. Perhaps Azkaban will become his home. If not, then there are always other actions I can take."

Griphook and Harry carry on for another hour, going over the finances and investment interests. Finally, Harry stands up and offers his hand. "Thank you, Griphook. You have been of great help."

Proudly, the goblin accepts the hand. "My pleasure, Harry."

"Thank you. I will take a look. However, two last things. Firstly, would you be able to invest in the muggle world?"

"It would be possible. With your permission, I can reach out to a few intelligent muggle investors to help. They would of course be sworn to secrecy."

"That would wonderful. Now, would Gringotts be able to provide me with a way to glamour myself, possibly earrings. I would of course pay. If not, would you be so kind as to direct me to a store that might help."

"I can have some earrings made. It would only cost about a hundred galleons. I would make sure that they glamour your changes, including adding back the scar, and only you would be able to remove them. In addition, the magic can be made undetectable."

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated. Could I pick them up when I return for my trip to Scandinavia?"

"Yes. I will make sure that both earrings and portkey are ready."

"Thank you, and may your vaults over flow with gold."

"And may your enemies' blood stain your axe."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. I'm going to try to update at least once a week. I have much planned for the story, and much vindictiveness. And to anyone that might not be comfortable with gay sex scenes, there will be few, and they will be highlighted so you can skip over them. Lastly, thank you for the love.


	3. Wand of Darkness

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. The Golden Boy will now free himself from those who wish to control him. He will no longer be a pawn, but will now become a terror. May the gods have mercy on his enemies. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Weasley!bashing. Abuse. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].

 **I enjoy reviews and suggestions. There will be gay relationship later.**

 **I'm sorry for the massively phenomenal delay. I started summer school and my classes are difficult. That coupled with a bit of writer's block and an issue of not feeling like my writing is good enough, caused the delay. But now I'm on a good schedule and it should be more regular.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay.**

J. K. Rowling is the goddess and owns everything. I am simply singing my own story

...

 **Wand of Darkness**

As Harry steps out of Gringotts, he looks around. It is about midday, yet there are few people in the alley. It is not yet the school rush, and so the people are just on normal business. What to do, what to do he muses.

 _I suggest a new wand little elf. Perhaps one more suited to you._

Harry looks at Hecate in surprise. _More suited? I thought mine was perfect for me._

The phoenix-in-owl-feathers snorts, or at least attempts to. _That stick? Ha. It was simply the best that you could get._

 _You mean that mine is not the one that should have picked me. There is another that would have been better?_

 _I suggest we see this wand maker. Perhaps he has better stock Hecate says with a somewhat malicious glint._

Nodding his head, Harry makes his way to Ollivander's. As he steps inside, the old man pops up like a weasel from behind the desk. "Mr. Potter. So nice to see you again. Oh, and I see you have a new familiar. Such a lovely creature it is. Don't see many black phoenixes around."

Taken back, Harry responds, "You know what she is?"

"Oh, yes dear boy. I'm one of few who would be able to see. Don't worry, we are very few, and very far between." He says this with a smirk. "Now, as you are here, I can only surmise that you are looking for a wand. Might I inquire as to what happened to the other?"

He pulls the wand out of his pocket. "I still have it, but I was told that I should get a new one. I've changed a bit recently."

The old man leans in a little closer. "Oh I can see it now. Yes, that wand, while good, is not suited to you, at least not as well as it was."

"Hecate said that it wasn't even that good to begin with." His eyes are slightly slitted. If the old man tried to rip him off again, he would pay. He wasn't the same naïve child from before.

"Hecate? Interesting name, though it does seem suited for a familiar of a dark elf." At Harry's movement into a defensive posture, the old man continues, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And yes, she is right. It wasn't the best that I could give you. Simply the best that I could legally." Harry raises an eyebrow and motions for the man to continue. "The ministry regulates the creation of wands…" Harry snorts "…and thus they say what materials may be used. They do it so that the wands make it necessary for the caster to use more magic to produce a spell. Training wands they used to be called."

"Why would they do this?" The man tilts his head and raises his eyebrow now, challenging the boy to figure it out. Like a light coming on, Harry's eyes open a little and he slaps his hand to his forehead. "Of course, to control the people by weakening them. Fucking bastards!" he bites off.

With a smile, the old man confirms, "Yes, they don't wish for people to be too independent. The best wands are custom, and the ingredients chosen by the person's magic."

"I would like one of those, though I am unsure of how a light wand would respond to my magic."

The old man smiles gleefully and with a bit of mirth. "A dark wand! I've always wanted to make one, just never had a customer that could use one. Come back here and we will see what we can do." He motions for Harry to follow him into the back.

Near the back, Harry spots a door with several strong looking locks on it. "My more, inventive, workspace." He cuts his finger and smears blood on each lock. Light shoots out of each and encircle the man, as well as Harry and Hecate. "Special locks. They detect if a person is of ill intent, or at least ill to me, as well as confirming many other things. With them, no one can stealthily gain entry. And by force, well, there would be nothing to find" he says with a smirk.

Once the door opens, they step through. On the other side is a large room. On the side walls are many containers, each with a different, and weird, looking substance. Farther back is a worktable, above it an assortment of runes and words and other scratches that Harry has never seen before. In the corners are boxes stacked high.

Ollivander moves to one of the corners and motions Harry over. "Now, I need you to focus on letting some of your magic out. Not enough to damage anything, just a thread to connect. Let it go over all the boxes, when you feel a tug or calling, find it." Harry relaxes and focuses on feeling his magic. With a little help from Hecate, he is able to move his magic among the boxes. He finds a connection with several, and then he notices that he is also feeling from the other corner as well. He picks out all from both corners and hands them to Ollivander. The man's eyes open wide in surprise.

Just as he is about to take the second bit back to the table he feels an odd tug from the end of the table near him. He looks at a box that the feeling seems to be coming from. He looks to Ollivander and sees that the man is watching him intently, his eyes quickly darting to the box, as if signaling that it is ok to a take the box. He decides to answer the tug, as the man had said to. Inside the box is a shiny liquid inside a glass vial. It looks mesmerizing with the noticeable moving, golden swirls. He picks it up and takes it to the old man.

"Very curious."

"What is curious?"

"All of the wood that you picked out, together they have new meanings. Even more so is what you took from that box. It is a very special and even rarer substance. I'll tell you after you pick out the cores." He motions around the room. Harry walks carefully, letting his magic touch each container. He picks out several more, and with each the old man becomes more excited. It is going to be a wonderful wand. "Well, well, Mr. Potter. You are quite astounding" he says as he dumps all of the ingredients on the worktable. "Let's see. We have wood from the Zaqqum tree and the Jubokko tree. The Zaqqum tree is also known as the tree of hell, very dangerous. Its fruit will cause pain worse than the cruciatus. The Jubokko tree is Asian, I think Japanese. From myth it became cursed after soaking up blood from a battlefield, and thus got a taste for human blood, killing any that came too close. With the combination of these two woods, your wand would be quite a power. It would work to protect you from death and evil against you, while causing pain and death to your enemies.

"Even more is the substance from the box. It is a rare metal. Mercurial gold. It is a magical metal, created through a very rare and powerful blood ritual, which is a combination of mercury and gold. The gold acts as a conductor of energy, even magnifying it, while the mercury lets it flow.

"It is almost unheard of to use metal in the creation of a wand. Wands are usually made of wood because it acts as a living focus for magic. Metal is unable to do this as it is obviously not alive. But with the addition of some of your blood, it will become a living focus as well, and combined with the two woods, very dangerous and powerful.

Now for the core. Hair of a grim and the claw of a chimaera floating in a mixture of blood from a dementor, venom from a basilisk, and venom from a manticore. With this core inside the wood, your wand would be capable of easily handling chaos magic. With it, you could cause a lot of destruction. I assure you, while the wand sounds very evil, with you, it could do great good. I imagine with these ingredients, it would be the greatest wand of all time, and absolutely loyal to you. I imagine it would kill any that tried to use it against you. I would also like a feather from Hecate, as her being a black phoenix and therefore a creature of chaos magic, will further strengthen the wand to be able to handle your magic." Hecate lets a feather fall onto the table and Harry uses a claw to let blood run free, which is then collected by the man in a small bowl. Afterwards, Ollivander pulls out a box from a drawer.

"One last thing. Look in this box and feel one out." Harry opened the box and inside were various gemstones. He felt one. It was Black as night, and yet is radiant as if the stars are shining from the heavens. As he pulled it out, the man sucked in some air. "I should have known it would be that one."

Confused, Harry asks, "What is it? I've never seen a stone like this, and why should you have guessed?"

"That my dear boy, is a very rare gem. It is perfect black diamond. People think of black diamonds as ugly. In truth, there are more powerful than their clear counterparts. They don't let out light, nor energy." he says with amazement lacing his words. "Now, go on and come back in three hours. By that time, I will have your wand made." He quickly ushers Harry out of the door and slams it behind him.

Well that was just rude. Hecate declares with indignation.

He laughs at the bird's comment. They make their way to Madam Malkin's. Let's finish up shopping while he works. Hopefully the time will work out nicely.

As he enters the store, Madam Malkin greets him. "How may I help you, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking to get an entirely new wardrobe made, and I would like it to be of the finest material."

With a gleeful smile, she pulls him to a private room in the back. While standing on a raised platform, he is bombarded with questions on the color, amount, and material. When all is said and done, he purchases seven casual black robes, four of which have green bordering and three with red and gold bordering; three dress robes, one with green and silver highlights, one with red and gold highlights, and one with silver and gold highlights; ten shirts, four being black, two silver, two red, and two silver; and ten black pants. He also purchased sock and undergarments. All of the robes, shirts, and pants were made of acrumantula silk, which to Harry felt like being lightly caressed by a feather.

After paying for the clothing, he goes around the alley purchasing other items that catch his fancy. He obtains a well-made pair of dragon hide boots, a new, multi-compartment trunk, some nice quills and inkpots, books from Flourish and Blott's, and even some potion ingredients.

Soon he found himself back inside the wand shop. Just as he stepped through the door, the old man came to the front. "Just in time! I have your new chaos wand all ready, except for one last step."

"What step is that sir?"

"The runes. Wands have runes to help with managing magic, or other protections. The ones on yours just need to be activated. I want you to do that. With your magic activating them, the wand will be completely attuned to your magic. There will never be a better wand for you."

Looking at him curiously, Harry just shrugs his shoulders. What could the harm be in activating the runes on his wand, it's not like he couldn't kill the man if he betrayed him after all. For a moment, Harry is disturbed by that though, but gets over it, he is dark after all, and revenge comes with it.

He nods and the man holds out the wand in his hands. The wand is a mixture dark, nearly black, wood and wood the colour of blood. The two woods weave in and out of each other, intertwined from end to end. There is also silver threads all along the length that seems to move of its own accord, with gold moving within it.

"Now, just let your magic flow towards the wand, like you did when finding the materials. The ruins will take up the magic and activate." He did as told, and when his magic touched the wand, he felt a warm sensation. It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite. It felt like holding a warm mug in the dead of winter, or eating ice cream in the heat of summer. Soon markings on the wand began glowing black. It was a sight unlike any other. Black should not be able to glow, definitely not like light. But the black light cast shadows around the room, as if it was a tiny sun.

When the light died, he accepted the wand and felt the same feeling.

It just felt right.

"Now, in addition to the wand, I'm giving you a holster. The holster will be invisible, as well bring your wand back to you when you are disarmed, though only for this one, as it has your essence within it. And with a snap of your fingers, or any other signal you decide upon, just press that ruin," he touches the holster, "and it will set the signal for the wand to release into your hand. Just try not to drop your wand when it comes out." He says the last bit with a sigh, thinking of all the fools who died in battle because they dropped their wand. Utter imbeciles.

"Now that'll be a hundred and fifty galleons." With that, Harry paid and left the store with his new dark wand. It was turning into a good, dark day.


	4. A Dark Alley and a French Palace

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. The Golden Boy will now free himself from those who wish to control him. He will no longer be a pawn, but will now become a terror. May the gods have mercy on his enemies. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Weasley!bashing. Abuse. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].

 **I enjoy reviews and suggestions. There will be gay relationship later.**

J. K. Rowling is the goddess and owns everything. I am simply singing my own story

…

 **A Dark Alley and a French Palace**

As Harry and Hecate start towards Knockturn Alley, Harry finally gives voice to his curiosity. _Hecate, why do I need a wand?_

 _I was wondering when you might ask. Tell me Harry, how many wizards or witches do you know of that can perform magic without a wand?_

Taking a moment to think to think, _I suppose Dumbles is the only one._

 _Exactly. Now what do you suppose people would think if you were suddenly able to perform magic without a wand?_

 _They would know that something had changed. Couldn't I have feigned that I was using my old wand?_

 _You could have, but what happens if you slip up around the wrong people?_

 _They would instantly know that I'm hiding a lot._

 _Yes, young one. It is easier to explain away a new wand than it is new abilities._ Deciding that this was very wise advice, his curiosity was now sated.

In the dark alley, Harry perused many of the stores. He found that most of them didn't necessarily sell so called dark merchandise, just different. He did purchase many books, a good number on the darker side of magic, but many were simply on obscure magics. They were also much older, and as he was told by the sweet old woman who owned the store, very rare.

He also purchased many rare potion ingredients from the apothecaries that were located in the alley. Many were Class-A non-tradeable ingredients, but were needed for more powerful potions.

There were also a few pieces of jewelry, he had decided that he wanted to look better, and that included needing some 'bling' as the muggle youth said. The jewelry was all very beautiful. He found a choker that was made of platinum. On it were several powerful, and some dark, protection ruins. It would be able to protect him from surprise attacks. Even if he was a boy, and chokers were usually for girls, with the style that he had in mind it would work wonderfully.

He also found a cuff bracelet with several jewels in it. The store owner said that the jewels would be able to store magic for use later. It was one of the most expensive pieces in the store, along with the choker. The bracelet was three inches wide and would magically conform to him. It was a base of basilisk hide, stronger than even dragon, and had silver over it. There was an arrangement of sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and diamonds. They were arranged in crisscrossing bands around the circumference. He was told that the gems represented the four basic elements. Ruby for fire, sapphire for water, emerald for earth, and diamond for wind. There were also runs in thin gold that made it so only the wearing could take the bracelet off and only willing. There were also healing ruins that could access the magic in the stones to heal the wearer in life threatening circumstances.

He ended up buying both choker and bracelet and immediately put them on. He then glamoured them so no one could see. After all, he wasn't wearing the appropriate clothes to match.

Before continuing, Hecate had him stop in an alley for privacy. There she helped him add another ruin chain which would slowly siphon off his magic so the gems would be charging all the time. The rate of transfer would match his magics rate of recovery. The ruin chain also included ruins to stop siphoning unless his magical core was full. This ensured that only excess magic would be stored.

Going through a few more stores, he picked up a knife that had a very dark curse on it. The curse caused any cut caused by the blade to not heal, not even by magical means. The owner of the blade would be protected, thereby ensuring that the knife could never harm them. After purchasing the blade, along with a sheath which hid it from others, he dropped some of his blood and magic on the blade while chanting the phrase that would make him the owner. The blade would make a very useful weapon in the future, and ensured that even a small cut could be lethal.

Just as he was going to leave, he heard hissing from a nearby store.

 _~I will eat all of you if you don't shut up!~_

Harry suddenly stopped and located the hissing. He went into the store, whose sign he saw read "Black Menagerie." He found the hissing to be coming from a glass aquarium. Inside was an odd creature. It looked like a snake, but had frontal appendages. _~Can you understand me little one?~_

Upon hearing him, the creature turned. _~A speaker. How I have longed to meet one. Yes, I can hear you. What is your name, speaker?~_

 _~I am Harry. What is yours?~_

~ _I do not have a name. I was hatched inside this box.~_

 _~Could you tell me what kind of creature you are? You look like a snake, but you have feet.~_

 _~I am a hydra.~_

 _~Hydra! I've heard myths about your kind, but I was always led to believe that you would be much larger.~_

 _~We are usually. I am small because I am not free. Only with freedom can I grow. Would you please help me, speaker?~_

 _~I know what it is like to not be free. Yes. I will help you. After, I will attempt to take you back to your home.~_

 _~I do not have a home, speaker. I never knew my family. I was born in here, and have remained in here.~_

 _~If you would like, you could live with me. I have many houses that will most likely have a good amount of space.~_

 _~I would like that. If you free me, you would be the first person to show me kindness. I would help you if you needed, so long as I remain free.~_

Deciding to take a chance, _~If you want, I could bond with you and make you my second familiar. You would forever remain one of those closest to my heart, just as Hecate here is.~_

 _~I would like that very much. I would be able to protect you with my fangs, claws, poison, and strength.~_

With the decision made to free the hydra, Harry pays the massive amount. He then, much to the horror of the salesman, he reaches in and the hydra climbs his arm until it is seated on the other shoulder from Hecate.

 _~Speaker, I would like it if you would name me and bond now.~_

 _~I will name you Thanatos, after the Greek god of death. Ok if I call you Than though?~_

 _~Yes. I very much like the name Thanatos, but it is a mouth full.~_ The hydra then makes some noise that Harry realizes is laughing in parsel.

…

On Privet Drive, a pop is heard.

"Ah, Moody. 'Bout time you got here."

"Mundungus," he growls, "some of us actually have jobs."

Just as Mundungus hands over the invisibility cloak and makes to apparate, the scarred man grabs his shoulder roughly. "What the hell have you been doing, you worthless pile of dung! The boy isn't in the house!"

The man visibly pales at the statement. "I never saw him leave and nobody came in" he stutters.

"Well he's gone now! We need to tell Albus immediately."

With that, both men disappear, and the residents of the street go on none the wiser.

…

With the help of the lordship rings, Harry is able to apparate to one of his homes. He chooses one that would make it difficult for the Order to find. With the use of the Potter ring, he was able to appear in the entrance hall of the Potter French House, which was located in southern France. He chose the property because not only was it far from the Order, and so less likely that they would find him, but also in another country, where most of the magical folk wouldn't know what he looked like, even without the change to his appearance.

As soon as he appeared, several house elves popped in front of him.

"Master, it is so good finally to see you" spoke one. All the elves were in a type of uniform, which consisted of black pants, black shoes, and crimson shirts. On the breast of the shirts was the Potter coat of arms, which comprised of a lion head in profile on a shield with two swords crossing behind it. The shield also had the Latin words for 'Honor. Family. Loyalty.' The elf that spoke, who stood slightly in front of the other four, was a female with a gold shirt rather than crimson. "I am the head elf, Maggie. We have waited so long for another master to visit. You are the child of Master James and Mistress Lily, right?"

"Yes. My name is Harry. Can I ask how you have been treated here?"

"Oh, we are treated very well. We are clothed properly and given an allowance so we might take up hobbies on the day off every week. It is the way of all the Potter elves. We are also given a good education. The Potter family has treated its elves like such since the beginning."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you mind giving me a tour and putting away my stuff?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted to. Are you ok with residing in the master suite?"

"Yes. That would be lovely."

After being introduced to the other four elves, two males, Pippy and Bilby, and two females, Tippy and Vicky, he was given a tour of the large house, or rather manor. Starting at the entrance hall, which had dark marble floors, golden colored walls, and a mural on the domed ceiling. The mural was of various creatures, from lions and stags to dragons and pegasi, all in the act of running or flying around each other. The furniture, which was of a few tables and comfy looking chairs, were made from a red colored wood. The cushions were gold with intricate designs done in red and silver. There were beautiful bouquets of flowers smartly placed, and a few pictures of landscapes.

He was led down a hallway that was wide enough for even two elephants to go side by side. There were pillars along the way made of white marble. They had gold and red fixtures and hangings. One wall was red wood paneled, the other floor to ceiling window with doors that led to the inner courtyard, the floor still the black marble, but had carpets along the entire length. The carpets themselves had gold bordering and a red inner field. The ceiling was separated into a series of domes by arches that attached to the pillars, and had gold and red designs. Against the walls were expensive looking pieces of furniture, chairs and tables and display cabinets, with equally expensive looking items.

The first room that they arrived in was a massive hall. The black flooring of the hallway came to a stop in the room in the form of a semicircle. From the black tiling, steps led down, with each step helping with a smooth transition from the black to the mixture of white and gold marble tiles of the hall. On the right, half the wall was white with golden swirls. The wall had a number of doors, which Harry was told went to kitchen and another with a smaller, but similar entrance as the one he came through, which continued on into another part of the mansion. The other half of the wall and the other two walls consisted of floor to ceiling windows, along with doors that led to beautiful patios, which also consisted of white marble. The patios then gave way to the grounds. He was told that this was the main ballroom. There were gold fixtures on the wall with the main entrance that he came through, along with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The ceiling was even higher than in the hallway and seemed to rise the entire height of that part of the mansion. There were white columns around the perimeter of the room, and they supported a second floor. The railing of the second floor, and the white marble stairs that reached it, was gold.

He was then led to various other rooms, all more or less of the same coloring scheme, but with different functions. There was a billiards room, various lounges, and a number of guest suites. The suites were all located on the first floor, along with the main library. They were done in various color schemes, royal blue, royal purple, gold, black, white, silver, green, and others, and the colors continued into private bathrooms and closets. The floor was black tile with plush carpeting matching the colors. The beds were huge with drapes on all sides for privacy. Total there were twenty-four guest suites.

Ascending a huge marble staircase, he was shown the suites for family members. They were all larger than the guest suites, but had the same general idea. They also contained the more expensive furniture. They all had floor to ceiling windows on at least one wall. These walls opened onto private balconies which overlooked the beautiful grounds. The rooms also had entry rooms which connected them to the hallway. The rooms had areas for sitting as well as desks and bookshelves for studying or work. The bathrooms had huge Jacuzzi tubs and large showers.

After the family suites, he was led to the master library. Inside it was warm chocolate brown, dark red, and gold. Bookcases lined the walls, except for the back which was also floor to ceiling windows leading to a balcony. On the left there was a sitting area with a hearth. He was told that the smoke from the hearth was magically vented outside, and there were protections around it that ensured that no fires started. The hearth itself was made of marble and was big enough to easily warm the area. The seats were plush wing back, all in various patterns and colors, each unique to itself. On the other side of the room was a large desk. The desk itself was redwood, and had gold designs along the sides. The top was black with a gold bordering that gave way to the wood. The bookcases held many rare and prized books, some were one of a kind.

As the elf practically dragged him away from the room, he was taken to the master suite. The suite was located just next to the library for the ease of the lord. The suite had the same black tile and plush carpeting, the carpeting in an intricate design of colors. The walls were golden, with red, green, blue, and white swirls. The back wall was again floor to ceiling windows that led to an expansive balcony. The ceiling was domed with murals of mythical heroes and legends. The bathroom was marble, but kept the colors. Inside was huge tub, almost the size of a small pool. Various faucets lined three sides, all done in different colors. There was a huge walk in shower, the water would fall from the ceiling like rain. Marble counters held two beautiful sinks. The walk in closet was as large as one of the guest suites.

The inner courtyard consisted of a tree that was taller than the mansion, which cast most of the courtyard in shadow. There were two huge fountains with four lions facing outward, water spouting from the middle. There were also tables and chairs spread throughout.

The grounds consisted of a huge garden with a great many species of flowers, a hedge maze on either side of it, and a pond behind it. Beyond was grass that gave way to the forest that surrounded the entire property. Within the forest, Harry was told reside deer, wolves, unicorns, and other creatures.

At the end of the tour, Harry had dinner in one of the smaller dining rooms. The elves provided a meal large enough for him, and food for Hecate and Than. The elves were delighted when he asked them to have dinner with him, and so they brought their own meals in as well. He learned of the history of the mansion, and some more of his family. He was especially delighted by the stories of his own parents.

When day turned to night, he retired to his room. After relaxing in a bath smelling of strawberries, he curled up in his bed. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't plagued by nightmares. The dreams that he did have, while they would've normally counted as nightmares, resulted in happiness as his mind worked to crush the enemies within. He slept with dreams of revenge, and was left with a smile on his face.

…

 **One review was of the supposed error of him needing a wand even though he can do wandless. When I wrote the wand in, I kept in mind that while he could do wandless, that would be highly suspicious. I still appreciate you pointing out the possible contradiction, and I would appreciate more of the help, in case I don't have a plan.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. The Bank and the Inheritan

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Tournament Champion, and now a Dark Elf. With the return of Voldemort, Harry's life has become more dangerous. But with his new inheritance, and a new friend, he has also become more dangerous. The Golden Boy will now free himself from those who wish to control him. He will no longer be a pawn, but will now become a terror. May the gods have mercy on his enemies. AU. Dark Harry. Creature Inheritance. Dumble!bashing. Weasley!bashing. Betrayal. [Harry, unknown].

 **I enjoy reviews and suggestions. There will be gay relationship later.**

J. K. Rowling is the goddess and owns everything. I am simply singing my own story

…

 **The Bank and the Inheritance**

When the Dursleys had woken up to find that Harry was gone, they were happier. They no longer had to deal with the 'Freak.' All three thought that their lives were somehow going to be better without him around, and they looked forward to it.

Breakfast was a normal affair, only downside was that Petunia had to cook, since the 'boy' was no longer there to be a slave. It wasn't so bad though, she actually kind of missed cooking. She missed watching the bacon thaw and turn red as it cooked, she missed the eggs going from a clear gel to a white delight, she missed knowing that at the end, she would have created a meal that her two strong and handsome men would enjoy. What she didn't miss, was what happened to her hands.

She wanted her hands to be soft and supple. To accomplish this, she used an assortment of lotions on them every night before going to bed. After a peaceful day of cooking and some cleaning, she took a shower and prepared for bed. She started her lotion regimen, and it was just like any other night, that is until she started feeling an itch.

The itch started slowly, at first she thought that it was just her imagination, but then it grew. Even with the itch, she continued applying the lotion, confident that it would go away. After a while, it started to become painfully itchy. She decided to go wash her hands, maybe there was something on her hands that was amiss.

She washed thoroughly, multiple times using soap, until she was confident that it was all off. Under the cold water the itch had gone away. Satisfied, she went back and started her lotion regimen from the beginning. Again an itch started, slowly until it became painful. Her hands started to become red, little dots started to appear. She went back and washed her hands again, making sure to get all of the lotion off. It seemed as if she had somehow become allergic to all of her lotions. She decided to go to the doctor in the morning and see what was wrong.

Dudley had an interesting day as well. After breakfast, he decided to get with his friends to go terrorize some of the local kids, it was one of his favorite past times. When he knocked on Carson's door, he had to wait for a bit. When Carson finally answered, Dudley asked if he wanted to go have fun. He was utterly shocked, however, when Carson told him that he didn't want to hang out with him anymore. The boy said that he was done with being friends with 'an ugly, fat pig,' and then he slammed the door in Dudley's face.

Enraged, Dudley stormed to the house of another of his friends. Pierre was his best friend, and he was confident that he would be just as enraged as he was at Carson's words and rejection. When he got there, he was unfortunately rejected again. His best mate, telling him that 'he was a stupid, immature loser who would never amount to anything and would undoubtedly go to prison.'

Dudley started slamming his fists on the door, screaming at Pierre, telling him that he was going to hurt him for his rejection. Just as Dudley was turning around, he noticed his final friend coming towards him. He smiled as if it was Christmas. He wasn't ready for that friend to punch him in the gut and tell him to 'run back to mummy like the fat little bitch that he was.' Without sparing Dudley a second thought, he knocked on Pierre's door and was quickly ushered in. Dejected, Dudley returned home to watch some tv.

Vernon wasn't home when his son returned in a depressed mood, it was a work day for him. He thought of himself as one of the most important people there, after all, he was Vernon Dursley. He enjoyed the pay that he got for his work, it allowed him to lead the life he did. It allowed him his car, his house, his vacations, and all the food.

He went in that day in a good mood, he was expecting a promotion soon with a raise for all of his 'hard' work. When he got to his desk, he noticed a note on his computer telling him that his boss wanted to see him at one o'clock. He instantly had a huge smile.

Throughout the day, he kept that smile plastered on his face, assured that he was going to be leaving the meeting with a well-deserved promotion. When he finally went to his boss' office, he swaggered in with the knowledge that he was important.

The meeting did not go as he had planned. Instead of him giving him a promotion and a raise, his boss informed him that the company was making cut backs. He was informed that he was going be receiving a pay cut as well as a larger work load, it was 'necessary for the company.'

Unbeknownst to him, he was the only person receiving being affected by the cut back. He was too ashamed to talk to his coworkers about it, but if he had, he would have found out that none of them knew anything about it. He may have possibly come to the conclusion that his boss out to get him, when in reality his boss legitimately thought he was doing the same to all the employees, but only whenever he thought about Vernon.

…

Harry woke up feeling very well rested. After cleaning up, he went down and had a filling breakfast, courtesy of the house elves. After breakfast, he contacted Gringott's and scheduled his portkey for three days later.

He spent the days exploring the grounds, as well as the manor. He found many rare and interesting books in the libraries. He decided to take many of the books and put them, along with all the other books that he had purchased, in the library section of his trunk.

Aside from the library, his trunk also had a space for his clothes, potion ingredients, and food stuff. Aside from those four compartment, there were another three that were all enlarged and could hold a large amount of whatever he decided to store in them.

He also worked with Hecate on his magic. He quickly learned that it required a much greater degree of control to harness chaos magic than order magic. Chaos magic was just as the name implied, chaotic. He had to not only remain focused, but control the magic throughout. He compared it to trying to control the path of water as he fell through the air. After the first day, he started making some visible progress, but Hecate informed him that he had a long way yet to go.

Just as he spent time with Hecate, he spent time with his second familiar, Than. From Than he learned that hydras were quite venomous, at least in their bite. Their saliva on the other hand, was acidic, though there was special magic involved. The hydra had to want their saliva to be acidic for it to become so.

He asked about hydras having multiple heads and two heads regrowing when one was cut off. Than informed him that the heads do not regrown, hydras simply heal at a fast rate compared to any other species.

As for multiple heads, that was a matter of age. As a hydra got older, they would go through periods of growth. During these periods, the hydra would grow a sac on its back. From the sac, a new head would emerge. As for the brain, it was actually located in the chest cavity.

Harry was fascinated by the explanation, he couldn't wait for Than to grow, which would be in only a few months.

When the day arrived for Harry to go to Gringott's, he packed his trunk with all of his clothes and books and other purchases. He then shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. He was unsure if he would be returning before next summer. Along with Hecate and Than, he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He then made his way to the bank and upon entering, was greeted by Griphook.

Griphook first gave him his earrings that would conceal his elfin heritage. They were silver with sparkling white diamonds. He was informed that they would anchor the glamour so that no one could undo it, and so no one could see through it. The studs were also only able to be take off by him. After thanking Griphook for his work, he was handed the portkey, and with the feeling of being hooked at his navel, he was transported to the Gringott's Branch in Stockholm.

…

"I bloody hate portkeys." He grumbled.

"They are quite nauseating things." A goblin drawled next to him. "I'm Iceblade, I will be dealing with you today." The goblin deadpanned. It was of average goblin height, with dark eyes and sharp teeth. A scar crossed his left eyes, going from forehead to the corner of his mouth. "Follow me." Without further words the goblin set off down a hallway, and Harry quickly followed.

Harry is led into an office that looks like Griphook's, although there are different memorabilia on the walls. "Lord Potter-Slytherin, I was informed that you are here to receive your inheritance, that is, the Noxii clan." The goblin says as he motions for Harry to take a seat.

"Yes, sir." The reply causes the goblin to look at him weirdly for a second.

"Very well." He continues. "First I will need to verify that you are in fact Lord Potter-Slytherin, and then I will need to verify that you are the heir to the Noxii clan. Your identity can be verified by showing the signet rings and pressing them in the ink spots on the parchment." He says as he lays a page on the desk in front of Harry.

Harry has the rings appear. The Potter ring is gold with a ruby. On the ruby is a lion in profile engraved in gold. The Slytherin ring is silver with an emerald, a silver snake on the stone in the shape of an 'S.' He presses both rings into separate ink spots, after which, text appears, showing that he is the true lord of both houses.

"Excellent." Iceblade smiles, showing teeth for intimidation. "Now I need a drop of blood to verify that you are to inherit the Noxii clan." He places a bowl on the desk in front of Harry while offering a knife.

Harry then takes the knife and cuts his finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall into the bowl. The goblin then mixes in a potion and places a rolled parchment in, allowing it to soak up the potion. After the potion is absorbed, he takes the parchment and rolls it out in front of him.

 _Lord Hadrian James Potter-Slytherin to be made Head of Noxii Clan._

"It looks like you are entitled. Now wait a moment while I find the file." The goblin searches through some cabinets, looking at file names. "Here it is. Clan of Nox." He sets down the file on the desk. Pulling out some parchment, he hands them to Harry to read over.

 _Clan of Nox_

 _Noxii Clan_

 _Gringott's of Stockholm Vault 55_

 _Gringott's of Greenland Vault 1_

 _Blood Castle, Scandinavia_

 _Nox Citadel, Greenland._

 _Greenland Wasteland_

"Greenland? Does this mean that I have to go to Gringott's there as well?"

"If you wish to retrieve any valuables from the vault there you do. You should know, before the leading family died without an heir, the clan had been in the process of relocating to the wastelands of Greenland." Seeing Harry's panic, he continues, "Not to worry. They are called wastelands because before your clan started altering them, they were wastelands. Now, however, there are many settlements, along with the main city around the Nox Citadel. The home of your clan is now Nox, the city is of course named after the citadel, which is of course named after the clan. It's quite repetitive. I have in fact been there once, I had to be introduced to the acting leader of the clan when I took over the accounts."

"Acting leader? If there is already somebody controlling everything, then why did I inherit it?"

"You are the heir of the family that leads the clan. Think more along the lines of a royal family. If the royal family is not present, or the heir is not of age, then a steward steps in until such time as there is an heir to be crowned. Speaking of crowns, you will in fact need to go to Nox. They will need to give you the markings and items of the Head of the Clan."

"Oh, ok." He says confusedly. Being practically royalty was never he saw himself being.

' _Little one.'_ Hecate says in his mind, _"This is to your advantage. Do not fret, I will teach you what you must know. Along with the clan, you will also obtain leadership over many warriors. These warriors will be able to help you in your fight against Dumbledore and Voldemort, if you do choose to fight them.'_

 _'I am going to fight them, Hecate. Voldemort has tried to kill me many times, and is still after my life. There is also that he needs to die. As for the bastard, he stole from me and sentenced me to fourteen years of torture. He will die; I will drive my hand through his heart.'_

 _'Don't forget me,'_ Than pipes up, _'I will enjoy sinking my fangs and claws into our enemies.'_

Harry looks towards Than. _'Our enemies?'_

 _'Of course. We are your familiars, that means that your enemies are our enemies. We fight beside you and will never abandon you.'_

The notion causes tears to well up in Harry's eyes. He nods and then turns back to the goblin who had been sitting and watching patiently. "Iceblade, if you would be so kind, I would appreciate a portkey to Nox."

"Of course. There is just a few more issues to attend to." He pauses to see Harry furrow his eyebrows. "Being the heir of the Noxii clan also entitles you to two more inheritances. La Fey and Ravenclaw."

"La Fey, as in Morgana La Fey? And Ravenclaw. Why would I inherit those because of the Noxii clan?"

"Yes, Morgana La Fey. Both she and Rowena Ravenclaw were dark elves of the head family of the Noxii clan. Both of their bloodlines died out, and as such, their accounts revert to the family, the one that you just inherited."

Harry's eyes open wide and he gives a soft, "Oh."

Chuckling, or at least as a goblin chuckles, Iceblade pulls out two boxes. "Here are the rings for Ravenclaw and La Fey." Harry opens the boxes and takes the rings, placing them on the same finger as the other two rings. The Ravenclaw ring is silver with a star sapphire on it, a silver 'R' engraved. The La Fey ring is silver with a black diamond, similar to the one on his wand, a red rose engraved. After both are placed on they disappear.

"Now for the portkey. I already to the measure of having it made before you got here." He pulls out a silver quill. "This will take you to the entrance hall of the citadel. You will be faced with guards. I recommend not panicking them. Simply state that you are the Heir of the Clan of Nox, and you will be taken to the current leader." He holds out the quill for Harry. Once he grabs it, it activates.

…

The dark house, or rather the Black House, was quite gloomy. The occupants of the dreadful place were in a slight panic; their hero had disappeared. Present was the Weasley family, minus Percy, Hermione, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley, and Dumbledore.

"Are you sure, Moody? Sure that he wasn't there?"

"Ay, Albus. I looked through the entire house when I arrived. He wasn't anywhere."

"He could've just been out!" Molly screams.

Agitatedly, Moody growls, "His trunk and all his stuff was gone as well. Now unless he took a stroll while dragging his trunk around, he's gone!"

"The stupidity of that boy continues to amaze," Snape drawls.

"We need to find him!" Hermione starts to cry. She cries in fear for her best friend.

The group continues…discussing…the absence of Harry, while at the same time he had been shopping in Diagon.

…

Harry lands roughly. "Bloody portkeys are gonna be the death of me." He murmurs. Once he's back on his feet, he notices that the hall that he landed in is quite large. He compares it to a gothic cathedral, wide enough for twenty people easily. As he looks around, a group of guards quickly surround him.

"Why are you hear?"

"Er…I'm the Heir of the Clan of Nox." He states uncertainly, silently hoping that Iceblade gave him the correct information.

Shocked slightly, one steps forward, "I am Nor. I will take you to Aegir, he is the current steward. If what you say is true, then he will help you take control." At Harry's nod, the guards close in, but instead of being aggressive, the become an escort.

Moving through the citadel, Harry looks around and notices that the complex is larger than even Hogwarts, wide halls, tall, arched ceilings, huge stained glass windows. He passes doors, most of them closed, but the ones that are open he peers into while passing. The rooms he sees are much larger than the classrooms back at school. They ascend several levels, until they finally reach great oaken doors.

The guard from before motions for a halt, and then he slips in. After a minute, the door opens to reveal an imposing man. He is taller than Harry, with pale skin. His eyes are cobalt blue, wide shoulders, his clothing tight showing powerful muscles. He wears a light blue, silk shirt and black leather pants with black leather boots that go up to mid-calf. On the shirt in black is a symbol, it looks like a full moon with a crescent moon on either side. The same symbol decorates his neck.

The man speaks with a silky voice, "I am Aegir, steward of the Clan of Nox. I'm told that you came here claiming to be the Heir."

"Yes, sir. I just came from the Gringott's bank in Stockholm. Iceblade gave me a portkey here, telling me that to become head of the clan I needed to see you."

"Indeed. If Iceblade sent you, then either you are the heir, or he's trying to kill you." Harry gulps. "Either way follow me." The man then turns and saunters back into the room, the guards taking position outside. "Now the way to know that you are the heir is quite simple here. You just need to put on this bracer." He then holds it out to Harry. It's platinum, with star sapphires embedded making the same symbol as on the steward's shirt. As Harry reaches for it, the man adds, "Be warned, if you are not the heir, the bracer will kill you."

Slightly paler, Harry grasps the bracer slips it on his left arm, his right arm already having the bracelet he had purchased earlier. Once on, the bracer becomes cold, almost freezing to his skin. After a few seconds it goes back to normal, and then Harry feels a rush of magic through his entire system. After the magic settles he looks back to the steward.

The steward breaks out into a smile. "It is my honor to welcome you home, my liege." He then kneels, his head bowed.

"Thank you." Aegir rises and then motions for Harry to follow him.

"There is much that needs be done. First I will show you to your chambers. Only the Head may reside in there, I reside in the steward's chambers, along with my husband, on the floor below us."

"Your husband." He stutters out.

The man looks back and smiles. "Yes, we are quite accepting of any coupling, even if it is not a couple." He laughs once, "We dark elves are known for using the magic of destruction, and yet we are more accepting of love than most other races. It is quite ironic, don't you think."

"Er…I guess."

"Do you have some issue with same gender couplings, my liege?"

"Oh, no! I just have never been around them." He says, lowering his head. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. They were quite vehement in their opposition to it, they saw it as abnormal, freakish. Like me." He whispers the last sentence.

Aegir turns around suddenly, causing Harry to almost run into him. "You are not freakish! This aunt and uncle of yours, are they magical?" He almost yells.

"No, muggle. They hated me because I had magic."

Fearfully, the man asks, "Did they hurt you?"

Almost silent, "Yes."

The silence stretches out, Harry looking down, unwilling to see the man's eyes.

Suddenly the man lashes out. With a great roar, he swings his arm at the windows, a wave of black erupting from his arm and blasting the glass to dust. Harry jerks his head up in fear. The man quickly pulls him into a hug. "I am sorry that you suffered. You are more than welcome here, you will be loved." Pulling back, he puts his hands on either side of Harry's face, looking him in the eyes. "I promise, we will make them pay."

"Thanks, Aegir, but you don't need to worry. Before I left I used the cursed luck spell." He says with a smile.

Aegir barks out a laugh. "Very good. However, I feel that is still too lenient. I suppose for now it will have to do." He then pulls Harry along down the hall.

The finally reach a room. The room is larger than his suite at the manor. Black stone walls, tapestries hanging, blue flamed torches throwing light out. A massive black rug is in the center, and on his is a huge bed. The entire bed is black, from the wood to the hangings to the sheets. Dark red lines, almost like blood, travel down the wood creating swirls along the length. Dark blue snowflakes litter the hangings. The sheets have strands of dark purple, they glitter in the light before disappearing. Around the room are many pieces of furniture, from comfy looks chairs to desk and tables. Polished swords and axes decorate the tables on stands. Books are organized on shelves. Harry looks around in amazement.

"My liege," The man says to grab Harry's attention, "I would recommend that you freshen up, and if you have any luggage, let one of the servants know. I will have the royal artist come here so that we may do your markings."

"I'm a little confused at that, the markings. What are they?"

"They show others that you are the Head of the Clan of Nox. We use facial markings so that people are never mistaken about who they are talking to. It also makes it easier to identify those of power."

"The markings, will it look like the one on your neck?"

"Yes, my liege. It is the symbol of night, and as Nox is the name of night, it is our symbol. Mine is on my neck, showing that I am the steward. Yours will be on your left cheek. That will mark you as the head."

"Ok, thank you. Oh, and about the servants…"

Aegir's eyes widen, he then claps. Throw the door behind him, a young girl and a young boy enter. The pair look similar, both with pale skin, blond hair, and slim figures. The look at Harry, their purple eyes meeting his emerald. "These are your personal servants. Cameron and Koura." The pair bow.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Harry, and this is Hecate," he motions to the phoenix, "and Thanatos, but I call him Than," he motions to the hydra. "Um…how are servants treated here? Are they treated like house elves?"

At this Koura glares and spits. "No, we are not treated like house elves."

Cameron places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Calm, sister. My liege, please forgive her outburst. Firstly, it's nice to meet the three of you. Secondly, we know of how house elves are treated by humans and it disgusts us. Servants here are more what you would call helpers. We aren't abused, and we are paid very well. We are even given quarters next to yours. My sister and I are Aegir's niece and nephew. Our family has always served yours. We also get days off, at which time our two brothers will fill in. They also take care of during the night. They too live with us."

Harry brightens throughout the explanation. "Good, I always hated the way that house elves were treated. Do you each have your own room?"

Koura takes point, "Yes we do, along with a kitchen and living area. We are actually happy to finally serve you. Before we worked alongside the rest of the servants. Not to say that that's bad, just we are meant to serve you."

"Ok, thanks for explaining it all. Um…I guess I have my trunk that you could go through while I bathe." He says awkwardly. Dealing with servants isn't something the he is used to. However, at his words the brother and sister smile.

"Of course. Just let us take care of it, and if your clothes are unsatisfactory for your position, we will retrieve others that are more suited."

Seeing his confusion, Aegir steps in, "You'll find that my family is given more allowance when dealing with yours. It was part of the pact that our two families swore to. We would serve you, but we would also be treated as equals. In a way, you are more or less being adopted by my family." At this he laughs. "Don't worry though, we won't embarrass you too much."

Harry smiles warmly. "I'd like that. I don't really have a lot of family."

"Well then think of my sister and I, along with our brothers, as your siblings," he says with a wink. "Just beware of Marcus."

"Who's Marcus?"

"That would be my husband that I told you about earlier. And the only thing you'll need to beware is the affection he's going to show you." Aegir says with a smirk.

"Now, go bathe," Koura commands, "Give us your trunk and you go get ready."

Nodding happily, Harry pulls out and unshrinks his trunk. Aegir then leaves to go retrieve the artist while Cameron and Koura get started unpacking his trunk.

Harry then starts walking towards the bathroom. As he passes the bed, he lets Than down so he can rest, as Hecate flies to sit on top of the banister. Harry smiles to himself, thinking about his new family.

…

 **So I actually cut it off a little early. I hope you enjoyed the Dursley's pain, and know that there will be more to come.**

 **As always, I love reviews.**


	6. Interum

**To the fans, I'm sorry for the long delay.**

 **This will not be an actual chapter, I just wanted to let you all know that I am not giving up on the story.**

 **I am currently in college, and the semester has been crazy with three science classes, I may be slightly masochistic. Lol**

 **I do plan on continuing, I just need to focus on school for the time being, and I also need some inspiration. Writer's block sucks.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
